


And Forsake This Solid Ground

by roseandheather



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five notes Ed left for Leanne, and the one she left for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Forsake This Solid Ground

1\. _Leanne,_

_I got called into an early meeting this morning and I couldn't bear to wake you. I know you're not much of a one for breakfast, but I have that mango yogurt you like in the fridge if you want some. I'll see you when you get in, assuming you're amenable._

_Yours,  
Ed_

_P.S. It mattered to me._

 

2\. _Lea,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. It was selfish of me, I know, but I was afraid that if I woke you, I'd never manage to leave._

_Waking up with you in my arms still feels like a gift. I hope you know that.  
_

_It's only two weeks._

_Ever yours,  
Ed_

 

3\. _Lea,_

_Don't you dare apologize for last night. I **want** to be your refuge, as much as you've said you want to be mine. You are welcome any day, any hour. Yes, even at two in the morning when I'm dead asleep. You matter. Understood?_

_I wish I could be there at home with you, but I have to work and I refuse to drag you in on your day off. So I've left my Dodgers t-shirt - yes, I own one now, this is what you've done to me - on a hook in the bathroom. I hope it comforts you until I can do it in person._

_With all my heart,_  
_Your Edward_

 

4\. _Leanne,_

_I know you've had a rough few days. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you as much as I would have liked, but I hope I've been some help in the time we have managed to spend together. And in the meanwhile, I hope the flowers brighten your day whenever you get a chance to look at them. I remember you once telling me hyacinths mean 'constancy'; if so, I can't think of any flowers more fitting._

_Enjoy them, Leanne. You more than deserve them._

_Ever still,  
Your Edward_

 

5\. _Leanne,_

_Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I startled you last night, or if I pushed you too fast. But I won't apologize for loving you._

_I do love you, Lea, more every day. And I think, someday, you could feel the same for me._

_So I'll wait. I'll wait as long as it takes, I **promise** you that. But I won't give up on you, Leanne, and I won't give up on us. _

_I love you, Leanne Marie. I'm not ashamed of it. And if you need me to wait awhile for you to catch up, I'll wait._

_But I won't stop loving you in the meanwhile._

_With a heart more yours every day,  
Edward_

 

+1. _Edward,_

_I love you, too._

_And if I can't say the words aloud yet, that isn't your fault - it's mine. Or perhaps it's only the fault of circumstance - I don't know._

_So until I can, hold on to this:_

_Edward James Harbert, I love you. More today than yesterday - and more tomorrow than today._

_It's terrifying. But you're worth it._

_I love you, Ed. And I hope you never have to wonder again._

_With all my love,  
Your Lea_


End file.
